I'll be there for you
by FantasyDreamer96
Summary: A love thought to be impossible...
1. The drawing

(A/N: So, this is my first FanFic and I think it only right that it should be about Labyrinth! Plainly because it is the most amazing film created. Some may debate about that statement, but they would surely lose. So please enjoy reading this as much as I am having writing it J

I would appreciate it if you left comments and rated this FanFic. Thank you!

OH! And before I start and forget to tell you all, I unfortunately do not own any of the characters that are in Labyrinth and I am pleased to tell you that they belong to a very talented Jim Henson J Okay I'm going to get writing now! XD)

_(Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave.)_

_Oh! Why didn't I say yes to him?_ Sarah thought to herself while brushing her now short bob hairstyle. _Two years has passed since I last saw him. And not once has he ever tried to get revenge for me beating his labyrinth. I wonder if he will ever exact his revenge. Now I think about it, what ever happened to him after I left? I can still talk to my friends from the labyrinth, but not once have I ever asked them about _him_ nor did they ever bring _him_ up. Maybe now is the time I asked…_

Sarah's thoughts trailed to an end as she was about to call Hoggle though her vanity mirror, when a knock at the door ceased her words.

"Who is it?" Sarah called out.

"It's Karen. Can I come in?" Her step mothers voice past through the door. With a sigh Sarah answered.

"Yeah!" She responded, placing her brush on the side of her dressing table. Her door swept opened and Karen was now visible.

"You know your father and I are leaving tomorrow morning, right?" Karen asked.

"I haven't forgotten." Sarah smiled.

"Good." Karen beamed back. Walking and taking a seat on Sarah's bed before she carried on. "I came to lay down the house rules while we're gone." Sarah rolled her eyes and made a playful, exaggerated sigh. Karen gave her a look, but then she smiled. Sarah pricked her ears up to listen to her while she started to put some clothes away.

"There is to be no house parties," Sarah nodded. And Karen went to the next rule. "Arrive to work on time and make _sure_ the house is locked before you leave and go to bed." Again Sarah nodded. "You can have a friend or two around to keep you company, but do NOT get over excited and break anything." Sarah nodded again and sighed while turning and leaning on her chest of draws too face Karen.

"And no, I repeat NO, boys!" Karen emphasised sternly. Sarah took it all in and agreed with all of it. _Would you expect me to get pregnant! I know I'm eighteen, but I'm not like that!… _Sarah thought.

"I got it." Sarah vowed. Karen smiled and walked downstairs after saying dinner would be done in about fifteen minutes. Sarah collapsed on to her bed and looked around her unfamiliar room. The once teddy-covered chest at the foot of her bed was now bare and the rest of the childish toys and objects were now gone. The only remains of child hood were the bears on the wall and the little red book that lay on her dressing table, tattered from over the years and the many times that she has read it, with the title 'Labyrinth.' As well as the wall of teddy bears her toys of Hoggle, Sir Didymus and Lodo were all kept safe on her bed side table, and a particular figurine of _him_ hidden in the first draw of the dressing table. In place of her old posters her art drawings were all over her wall, with a large space left for a picture she has dreaded to create.

Quickly she lifted up off the bed and sat back in front of the vanity mirror.

"Hoggle, are you there?" She announced. Suddenly the mirror rippled and Hoggle appeared before her in the mirror just next to herself.

"Sarah! Howz' you doing? We've been missingz you a lot." Hoggle exclaimed, looking very happy to see her. She beamed at Hoggle as they started chatting about what was going on at their locations. Hoggle complained about the fairies, saying that there were a couple of nests that he planned on invading and extinguishing.

When they ended the conversation about the mischievous fairies Sarah decided this would be her opportunity to ask Hoggle what had ever happened to_ him. _But just as she was about to say, Karen called that dinner was ready. _Ah! It's not fair._

_"_Aw that ain'tz fair._" _Hoggle spoke what Sarah had said in her mind_. _

"Sorry Hoggle, I have to go." She moaned. Hoggle didn't look happy either.

"It's okayz. I'll talks to you soon. Bye Sarah!" Hoggle replied. Reluctantly she said goodbye and went downstairs to the kitchen. She never got to ask Hoggle about _him_.

When she was sat down, Toby, now aged four, was sat babbling about how exited he was to go on holiday for the half term, which was for one week. And then complained how he was sad because I wasn't going, his mind soon changed topic as Karen's home-made spaghetti bolognaise was placed in front of them.

"So dad," Sarah grabbed her dad's attention from his food. "Don't forget to bring me back a present" I grinned at him. Her dad smiled back assuring her that he would and the rest was silent. _Wow, they talk a lot don't they, _Sarah thought sarcastically. When the meal was finished Sarah grabbed a glass of water and called to her family that she was going back to her room.

"Don't you have some art work to do?" Karen quizzed. Sarah felt a pang of guilt as she realized that her art project that had been set three weeks ago still needed to be done.

"Er, yeah- I'll do that now" She stammered. _Damn! How could I forget! _She thought. Her project was conveniently a portrait of their favourite fantasy character from when they were little. _What kind of project is that? It's ridiculous! _She thought mentally. She closed the door of her room and grabbed the huge blank canvass that lay to one side of her room, opened the second draw down in her bed side table and took out some pencils, then sat herself down on the floor so she was facing the canvass. She decided her project would be with paints, so she sat puzzled of which character to draw. Her mind trailed and landed on a handsome yet devilish face. His blonde hair pouring down the sides of his shoulders, his intelligent mismatched gaze staring out through a goblin mask, into the distance and his poetic shirt is tucked loosely into his very tight tights with the top three buttons open showing his finely muscled chest. Sarah mused to herself how she would enjoy painting him. Her pencil connected to the canvass as she started to sketch out the face of the very dashing Goblin King.

"Yes," she said out loud as she removed the pencil, His eyes looking deep into hers. "Jareth will do just fine." She smiled.

* * *

Yet somewhere in the far away underground, a mighty Goblin king stirred in his throne room at the sound of his name being said aloud by the one who had almost destroyed his labyrinth… and his heart…


	2. New dreams

(A/N: Chapter two people! *Composes one's self…* Well! I woke up this morning with one determined thought in my head… _Complete chapter 2… Complete chapter 2… Complete chapter 2_ … You get the idea XD Again I say that I do not own any of the characters of Labyrinth, and that they belong to a very talented Jim Henson J Right now I have a tiara on my head O_o … Please enjoy the story :) Thanks!)

In the mighty world of the underground, the twice as mighty Goblin King twisted and rolled a clear crystal over his white, gloved hands, whilst staring deeply into its depths mesmerised. He shuffled on his stone-carved throne, as the image contained inside started out blurry, as all visions do through the crystals, but as the image began to be clearer, Jareth could make out the sleeping figure of the Labyrinth champion. His Sarah slept soundly, though no thoughts of him were involved in her dreams. _We'll have to change that, precious… _Jareth thought darkly, and he let the crystal orb fly out through the window of the throne room as light as the air itself.

* * *

**_Sarah's dream was interrupted by laughter and music, which was as soft and caring as a mother's voice to a child. She openly accepted this dream to wash over her and was whisked away to a room that was full of dancing and happiness. She looked down at the beautiful silver gown that fit like a glove, and she smiled as she looked around at the friendly people who the laughter had come from. She soon found out that she wore the only stunning silver gown in the whole room, and she smiled even more to the thought that she was a true individual. Like a star floating through a river of bright splendid colour, she wondered around the room with grace. A large mirror framed with gold hung on the wall and she glided freely to admire its splendour. A gasp escaped her parted lips as she took a good look at her appearance. _**I look like a stranger… **_she thought as she twirled watching as the dress swayed with her._**

**_"You look beautiful." A deep voice aged by time sounded behind her as she spun around to find handsome mismatched eyes roaming freely into hers._**

**_"You." Sarah's face, as she thought it would, was stunned by the sudden appearance of the goblin king. Blushing fiercely she bowed her head to him, which welcomed a smirk to his lips. _**Those lips, **_She thought. The same lips which had offered her dreams and the same lips which were in her dream now._**

**_"Shall we?" He offered his hand to her and she took it without realising. Before she knew it they were spinning around the room, weaving through the other couples with ease._**

**_"How long has it been Sarah, since we last met?" he said, still with his eyes on hers._**

**_"It's been two years." Her voice squeaked, blushing even more in embarrassment at the pathetic noise she just made. Jareth chuckled and twirled her under his arm and then they resumed swaying together._**

**_"I've- I mean I-," Sarah sighed hopelessly, and Jareth, the mighty Goblin King, was amazed that she, the winner of the labyrinth, was speechless. _**He looks even more handsome than I remember, **_Sarah thought to herself as she moved around the room fluidly with him._**

**_"Oh look," Sarah told Jareth. "We're such a good team that we're putting the other couples to shame." She smiled as her eyes flitted around and then landed back on those agreeable eyes of his. Sarah saw the change in him as he took the compliment, and they moved to a more upbeat tune that danced energetically through the air just as much as we were moving across the dance floor. _**

**_"Oh dear," He pouted playfully as his eyes also flitted around the room and again resting on Sarah's teasing hues. "It seems so." He smirked._**

**_"I can't believe I'm dreaming about you. This is the first time in a very long while. " She admitted. Pain flashed across his face at the statement and the room darkened into turmoil. Sarah felt instant regret, yet it was too late. _**

**_"Jareth?" her voice was panicked and she moved closer to him while her eyes darted around the ever more darkening room._**

**_Her sudden closeness took him off guard and he backed away from her, pushing back the shock from his features. _**

**_"Did you not miss me at all?" He murmured, just loud enough for her to hear. Her emerald eyes searched his for help, when she realised she had none, a glistening tear rolled down the side of her face and hurt showed through her emotions. Jareth felt guilt wash over him as he spotted the tear; he caused her pain even in dreams._**

**_"Jareth, Please, don't leave me." Sarah pleaded. The lump in his throat throbbed as his heart almost lurched out of his chest to be near hers. The sight of her in this state was unbearable, and he tore himself from the dream and his Sarah was left all alone in the darkness. Frightened and abandoned._**

When Sarah awoke the next morning she found herself crying uncontrollably and clutched to the sheets of her quilt. Her sobs shook her body and she buried her head in her pillow seeking a comfort. _Snap out of it Sarah! It was just a meaningless dream! _Se scolded herself. She dried her tears and swerved around on her bed so she was sat upright with legs over the edge. Her body still quaking with sobs. The canvass, from the previous night, lay on the floor with the face of Jareth looking outwards. Sarah stood carefully and picked it up and leant it against the wall so that it- so that he- wasn't staring at her. _It was a dream, just a dream; _she thought and put it out of her mind, but that didn't cease the depression that suddenly took hold of her. She checked the time, looking at the clock on her dressing table. _8:30AM. Dad, Karen and Toby are going at 9:00am. I best go say my good byes._

Once down stairs Sarah eyed up the box of cornflakes hungrily. Pulling a bowl out of the cupboard she heard her father and Karen talking in the living room. Pouring her cornflakes in the bowl and soaking them in milk, she walked through to the living room and sat on the sofa, with cereal on her lap, munching away.

"Good morning." Karen spoke. And her dad mimicked what Karen had said.

"Good morning. Are you ready so soon?" Sarah asked puzzled.

"Yes sweetie. We're still leaving at 9:00 though." Her dad sensed the uneasiness in her. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Oh erm, yeah I'm fine." Sarah replied.

"Hm." Her dad grunted unconvinced. Sarah just smiled and carried on eating her cornflakes. Toby then ran through and dived on Sarah causing her to almost spill her cereal all over him.

"Morning!" He shouted. He had his blue back pack on and a red cap, though his red cap fell off almost straight away.

"Toby! Be careful!" Karen ordered strictly. Toby just giggled and Sarah smiled at his bright face.

"You remember to bring me back a present, okay?" Sarah laughed. Toby nodded energetically and giggled even more.

"Why you not go?" Toby pieced his words together with a slightly down expression now on his features.

"I have to work Toby." Sarah replied sadly and Toby looked just as upset, which made her heart sink. She thought of something to cheer him up.

"Though… This means you get twice as much ice-cream while you're there." Sarah smiled at Toby hoping he'd catch on. He did.

"Really? Yay!" He shrieked in delight. And the four of them chatted for the rest of the small time they had left.

* * *

Jareth's mind was haunted the same morning by the expression that Sarah had given him, in the all too real dream. _She only has herself to blame, _he thought, _I have thought of her every single day, yet she has thought of me so little._ A crystal orb appeared in his hands once again and showed Sarah crying when she had awoke, convincing herself it was just a dream and now her putting on a false display of happiness for her family. Though he saw through her façade, and only saw a sad ness deep in her eyes. Jareth found out from the chattering that her family was leaving that morning to go on holiday for a week. _A week! She's going to be left on her own for a WEEK!_ He thought loudly. With hearing the news he summoned Hoggle to his throne room.

"Higgle! You horrid scab! Come here now!" He shouted, and Hoggle came running through the doorway, out of breath.

"What do you's want!" He snapped back. Jareth glared at Hoggle fiercely, causing him to gulp down the fear that arose in his throat.

"When was the last time you talked to Sarah?" He growled the words out.

"Yesterday. Why? She ain't in troubles I hope!" Hoggle asked worried. Jareth breathed a sigh of relief. _At least her _friends _haven't abandoned her. Like I did…_

"No Hogworth, She is not in trouble. Yet I fear she will be lonely for a while. This is why I am ordering you to keep her company. "Jareth declared. Hoggle had 'surprise' written all over his face. He didn't reply but nodded obediently, with a little more added respect for his king. And then he was gone. Suddenly a thought arose in his mind. _As well as Hognose going to Sarah, maybe I'll pay her a visit myself… _He smiled at the idea he had come up with. _I'll show her that I have _not _abandoned her. _And with that he carried on staring deeply into his crystal and started to sing softly, making sure the words carried all the way to his precious Sarah's mind.

_"There's such a sad love,_

_Deep in your eyes,_

_A kind of pale jewel,_

_Open and closed within your eyes,_

_I'll place the sky, within your eyes."_


End file.
